Gotta Catch Me Some Morty
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Part 1 of "Entricked Fates" series: Mysterious Rick is out to find and catch himself the Legendary Morty. In his quest, he encounters Morty C-137. Warnings: contains rape/non-con, explicit description of sex, anal, oral, Rick x Morty (meaning incest, big age gap and underage sex), curse words and some dirty talk – so if you're queasy about this sort of stuff, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Okay, so first things first: the series "Rick and Morty" is owned by Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon and "Pocket Mortys" is owned by adult swim.

So, I don't own anything here, other than the stupid plot of this story (if you even want to call it that).

Warnings: contains rape/non-con, explicit description of sex, anal, oral, Rick x Morty (meaning incest, big age gap and underage sex) – so if you're queasy about this sort of stuff, don't read and just scram now.

Also, I have to warn beforehand that I've just started to play Pocket Mortys, because I couldn't ignore anymore that it's a thing.

And I also got "only recently" into this show (mid-season 3, to be exact) and instantly fell in love with it, as well as the idea of Rick and Morty as a couple (which is, according to Justin Roiland, actually canon and I'm still hoping for the possible episode with happy couple Rick and Morty… hopefully in season 5 or something).

And awaaay we go!

* * *

 **Gotta Catch Me Some Morty**

Mysterious Rick was a Rick unlike any other.

While other Ricks had some petty goals in life – or even none at all – he had the greatest goal that a Rick could ever have.

He wanted to find – and own – the Legendary Morty.

Now of course, he had a Morty of his own like most Ricks did, but this one just wasn't good enough for him. No, he needed to have the best Morty of them all!

And so he would travel through different dimensions in search for this one special Morty and he was determined to make him his!

Eventually, this goal had developed into a rather unusual hobby as Mysterious Rick had started to collect Mortys like elementary school kids were collecting trading cards.

And as unusual as it sounded, other Ricks seemed to share interest in this exact same hobby.

"Pocket Mortys" they called it now just to rip off a famous video game series for kids and this new "game" was just the rage on the Citadel of Ricks.

All of a sudden, it was really poplar to hunt down Mortys, train them and force them to fight each other – just for fun.

Of course, no one really knew that it was Mysterious Rick that had started it all and had been pushing this hype, because it just made it considerably easier for him to travel to all the different dimensions and collect more Mortys. Actually, he really just abducted them, but it's not like he would give a fuck about technicalities.

He wanted to be the one with the best Mortys there ever were or a complete collection of all of them, but while these goals were fine, his top priority was and will still ever be to get that Legendary Morty!

And today his journey had brought him to earth dimension C-137.

The portal that he had opened with his portal gun brought him directly inside the Smith house – conveniently just in front of Morty's room.

Said boy just came out of his room, rubbing tiredly at one of his eyes.

He had just finished completing his tedious homework and had planned to go to the kitchen to grab some snack and then watch TV – that was if he wasn't being intercepted by Rick first, who would drag him off to a new and crazy adventure again before he would make it to the living room.

However, he wouldn't even make it as far as the kitchen…

"Uh-oh. H-Hey, Rick." Morty said and came to a sudden halt as he noticed that his grandfather stood right in front of him as if he had been waiting for him.

His eyebrows crunched up in confusion at the weird getup that Rick wore.

The black uniform and mask that he wore together with the hat and the cape made him look like some sort of Anime Superhero or Anime Villain or something weird like that.

"Um… why are you wearing that outfit?" he asked, though he wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted an answer to that question.

After all, Rick came up with some pretty weird ideas sometimes and most of those times Morty was just better off not knowing.

Yet, he couldn't help but have this feeling in his gut that there was something completely wrong here.

"Why, hello there, little Morty. Looks like you're without a Rick right now." Mysterious Rick just said, avoiding answering the question and he gave Morty a rather untypical-looking smile.

"Oh-oooh…" Morty suddenly realized what his gut feeling had tried to tell him.

This guy wasn't his Rick, but one from another dimension.

"Well, aren't you a little cutie?" the mysterious Rick said as he came closer towards Morty.

"Uh-uum… I j-just remembered that I need to b-be… g-go somewhere. Like, r-right now." He made up an excuse to get away from this Rick, because he didn't really knew if this guy could be trusted.

After all, it was already hard enough to trust his own Rick at times and given the experiences he had made with meeting other Ricks so far – which had been the Council of Ricks and that whole incident with Evil Rick – he really got the urge to flee.

Besides this one seemed kind of shady – well, more like really, **really** shady!

Morty also didn't like how this Rick looked at him. There was something like a crazy obsession glowing in his eyes.

He wanted to make a step to the side so he could try to make a run for it and dash down the hallway towards the stairs in an attempt to flee, but Mysterious Rick would have none of that.

"Oh, no, no. This is not how this game works." He said and grabbed Morty's wrist with his left hand before the boy could go anywhere.

"Hmm. You have such delicate skin…" Mysterious Rick murmured as he stroked over the wrist in his hand with his glove-clad thumb as if he could actually feel the skin despite the garment that he wore. "I think this time I really found the right one…"

Morty felt seriously creeped out by this Rick and struggled to get free of his grip.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. P-please just let go of me!" Morty replied while still keeping up his pathetic attempt to free himself of the grip of this totally crazy Rick.

Of course, his attempts were completely futile and then came to an abrupt end as Rick yanked him hard, making him fall against the old man's chest.

Mysterious Rick quickly rearranged his hold on Morty so that he had his left arm wrapped tightly around his middle and hoisted the boy up slightly.

Now having a better grip on this Morty, he pulled out the portal gun with his right hand and opened his escape route.

Not wasting anymore time he went with the still effortlessly struggling Morty in his arm through the portal.

"R-RICK!" Morty tried to scream for his Rick to come and rescue him, but it was too late as green light momentarily engulfed his vision.

Meanwhile in the garage, Rick C-137 had just finished building his newest invention.

It was a device with which you could track down Mortys – from all over the dimensions.

Now, why he actually did bother to make such a device, which seemed extremely lame and would probably never needed to be used by him anyways was maybe even unknown to Rick himself, but the reason may very well just be that he made it simply because he could.

The only thing that was still missing was a name for this contraption, he thought as he held the small device up in the air and looked at it.

The word "MortyPad" started to flow into his brain and given that this used to be basically an iPad before he took the thing apart and gave it an entirely new purpose, it certainly made sense to call it that.

…but man, that sounded really lame.

He bet if it had been another version of him, who was less Rick than he was then that him would've probably just called it that.

But he was "The Rick" and so he came up with a much cooler name:

"I-I'm gonn-urrp-gonna call it a "Mortytector". 'Cause th-arrgh-at's what it is." Rick announced to himself, thinking if the thing is to detect Mortys, he should really just call it by what it does.

Satisfied with his ingenious naming ability, he decided to give the Mortytector a little test-run and entered his own Morty in the search field.

His unibrow arched and he looked very confused as he saw that his Morty wasn't inside the house – he wasn't even in the same dimension as him right now.

"Well… that ca-arrgh-n't be right."

The green portal, which Mysterious Rick had opened up, had led to Mysterious Rick's secret hideout – or just his house, because it looked pretty much like a normal house to Morty.

However, he didn't really get much of a chance to take in his surroundings as this Rick was still carrying him. He could have sworn though that he saw a slightly scratched up Morty together with a bunch of cats sitting on the sofa in the parlor and watching TV right before he was dragged up the stairs.

Mysterious Rick only stopped shortly to open a door before practically throwing Morty into the room that led into it.

He also stepped into this room and quickly closed the door behind himself, locking it.

This made Morty feel _really_ uncomfortable – yeah, as if the whole situation by itself wasn't bad enough – and he noticed that this was probably Mysterious Rick's bedroom as a queen-sized bed was the object in this room that stood out most prominently.

However, there was also a nightstand situated next to the bed and a closet on the wall and on one side was another door, which might be leading to an attached bathroom or a walk-in closet.

However, Morty had really other things on his mind to worry about as Mysterious Rick came closer towards him.

"Mhm… I wonder if you could really be the Legendary Morty…" Rick mused and stroked with one hand over Morty's soft cheek. "Well, how about we find out? You know, even if you aren't, I still think that you a pretty darn cute Morty. So, let's have some _fun_."

With that, Mysterious Rick pushed Morty onto the bed.

The frightened boy instantly could tell where this was going and hurriedly scrambled up to the head of the bed as the Rick followed him, but there was no way for him to escape as the older man was suddenly over him and pushed him into the mattress.

Morty still struggled against the weight on top of him and turned his head to the side as Rick came ever closer to his face and licked his cheek with a slimy-wet tongue.

Yeah, he really didn't like where this was going! It all reminded him too vividly of his "meeting" with Mr. Jellybean – a memory that he really wished he could just forget and he really regretted that he never asked Rick if he could do something about that. There were also some other run-ins with aliens, who were trying to feel him up and get into his pants on the various adventures that he had with his Rick.

Now that he thought about this stuff happened really _way_ too often. Though some of these events were on Rick's account since he would try to sell sexual favors with Morty to get his ass out of trouble. However, this time it was worse than all of the other times, because this time it was his own grandfather, who was doing this.

Even though technically speaking this wasn't _his_ Rick on a certain basis it still was his grandpa.

At any rate, he just thought it was absolutely disgusting, as he still tried to fight back.

"Heh… you know, you're acting like a little virgin." Mysterious Rick said, clearly amused by Morty's actions. "Are you actually a Morty that hasn't been fucked by his Rick yet?"

That question earned him a shocked stare from the boy under him.

"No need to look so surprised. Ricks and Mortys fucking with each other is actually a pretty common thing." Rick just continued as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Morty didn't want to believe that. He was at least pretty sure that _his_ Grandpa Rick would never do such a thing to him – despite all the horrible things that his Rick had already put him through.

Feeling even more disgust than before, Morty struggled even harder, but the man on top of him grew tired of this rather quickly.

So, Mysterious Rick held Morty down with one hand while he reached with his free hand over to the nightstand.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a rope.

With quick movements, which looked like they were a routine for Mysterious Rick, he bound Morty's hands together and to the head of the bed.

This way he was having both of his hands free to work with while Morty would be able to do nothing no matter how much he would struggle.

Rick used this short moment to sit up and admired the sight below him while slowly slipping his white gloves off – a smug grin etched on his face the whole time.

He would definitely enjoy this one, Legendary Morty or not.

After discarding the removed accessories, he bent down to Morty again, kissing the boy's throat and slowly working his way up to one ear.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this. I'm really glad that I'll be the one to take your virginity." He whispered seductively in Morty's ear before he nibbled lightly on the earlobe only to bite down hard on it a moment later.

Morty whimpered from the sting of the bite and the feeling of Rick's fingers moving over his t-shirt while his breath was ghosting down his throat again.

He could feel how his yellow shirt was lifted up and the next moment lips and a wet tongue were moving all over his exposed chest and stomach, licking and tasting every inch of him.

Morty was trying to will the feel of it all away and prayed that his Rick would just come and rescue him, but his grandpa probably didn't know that he was here and in danger of losing his virginity.

He probably hadn't even noticed that he was gone yet.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he realized the hopelessness of his current situation.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and then the door slammed open and into the wall as none other than Rick C-137 stood in the doorway.

Morty was flooded with happiness and relieve at the sight. He had probably never been happier to see his Rick than at this very moment.

Of course, Mysterious Rick didn't feel quite the same way about the appearance of this new _guest_.

"What the… how did you find my hideout this fast?" he asked, clearly expecting for this Rick to show up, but just not in such a short time.

"With this…" Rick C-137 said as he held up the Mortytector. "This is my newest in- arrgh-invention. It-it can track Mortys all across dimensions. Made it pretty easy to-to find this place."

"Argh. Whatever." Mysterious Rick answered disinterestedly at C-137's smug expression and explanation.

He just hated being interrupted like this – especially since he was just getting to the good part.

Therefore, he would just use his countermeasure now.

"I pick you, Super Rick Fan Morty!" he called as if he was summoning a beast.

Not a second later, a boy jumped out of the door, which probably really led to an adjoined bathroom.

It was clearly a Morty, but he wore really strange clothes: a ski-hat, which looked like a Rick's head, a blue t-shirt with a face of Rick on it and "RICK IT TO ME" written underneath it and in one hand he even held a Rick plush doll.

This Morty was definitely a favorite of Mysterious Rick.

Since he had gotten this one pretty early on, this Morty had been very well trained and became possibly one of his strongest Mortys.

And with that special _personality_ of his, this Morty was just perfect for having him fight against the Ricks, who were trying to get their Mortys back from him without commencing in an actual Morty Battle.

Rick C-137 looked at this Morty in surprise and thought that the boy might have been drugged since his eyes looked delirious.

What Rick didn't know was that this Morty always had this dreamy look in his eyes especially when he was around a Rick.

„Just hug the shit out of him or something." Mysterious Rick grumbled out a command and the Super Fan Morty instantly glomped C-137, managing to tackle him to the ground, because of the surprisingly fast movement.

Now with the problem of this Rick interrupting him out of the way, he could finally focus his attention back on Morty C-137 again.

Having lost quite a bit of his patience he just ripped the yellow t-shirt off and threw the shreds that remained of the clothing somewhere off into the room.

Morty was absolutely horrified by this failed rescue to say the least.

"R-Rick! Come on, g-get up and do so-sum-something! Help me!" he yelled at his Rick.

His grandpa had to get up fast and do something about this! Anything, really!

However, Rick C-137 was having his hands full with his own _little problem_ now.

He was pinned to the floor by this extremely clingy Morty, who was nuzzling happily into his sweater.

"Hmm… I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you, Rick C-137! You're the Rogue and I'm such a big fan of you! And you smell so good, too!" said the crazy Morty in a dreamily voice, apparently very capable of identifying Ricks and being able to tell them apart somehow.

Rick couldn't really say that the pleasure was all his.

Actually, he was really pissed off by this Morty right now and struggled to get him off yet he failed to do so and he had no idea why.

Just why was it so hard to get him off of him and why was it taking him so long?

It was really just a stupid fucking Morty!

But it didn't change the fact that this Morty just happened to be way stronger than he had expected him to be.

Meanwhile, Mysterious Rick was still working Morty's clothes off, having now begun to slide the dark blue pants down his slim legs.

With his hands still bound above his head to the headboard, there was very little that Morty could do to stop this. He did try to squeeze his legs together, but this Rick easily forced them open enough to remove the garment without any trouble.

Mysterious Rick's lips were then back on his bare chest again, slowly inching in on his left nipple to teasingly lick at it.

Morty bit his lower lip, but couldn't quite suppress the whimper that escaped from the back of his throat.

This only made Rick grin and while he still busied his mouth with Morty's upper body one of his hands slid slowly down to the lower part.

He stroked Morty through his boxers and the boy gasped in reaction.

While the hand continued its massage, Rick had shifted the wet treatment to the other nipple, licking, sucking and lightly biting on it to make it rise to full hardness.

And that pink little nipple wasn't the only thing that was slowly starting to turn hard and rise.

To his own horror, Morty could feel how the blood was rushing southwards and his cock began to swell under the skilled touches of his victimizer.

His face flushed bright red from embarrassment and tears of shame were spilling from his eyes and running down his soft cheeks.

This was really the last thing that Morty wanted!

Being raped like this was bad enough, but he really didn't want to enjoy this happening. It just made everything so much, much more humiliating.

He rather wanted this to be painful instead of actually enjoying a version of his grandfather forcing himself onto him – he figured he would be able to deal with this completely horrible experience better when it just went like that.

Morty squeezed his eyes shut tight to will this cruel reality away, but suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts by a pair of lips on his own.

Teeth were nipping lightly on his bottom lip and Morty gasped as the hand on his crotch gave him a tight squeeze, involuntary inviting Mysterious Rick's tongue inside his mouth.

He could taste a mix of strong alcohol and something else, which was probably just Rick's natural taste and it almost made him want to throw up while some other part of him actually found the taste… pleasant.

Not able to help himself, Morty moaned into Rick's mouth as that skillful tongue was exploring and touching all the sensitive spots that Morty didn't even know existed before now.

It was fairly obvious that Rick was a clever and experienced lover, which probably shouldn't come as a surprise considering his age and the – despite that very age – still very active sex life.

In the end even Morty had to realize that he was fighting a losing battle as his young hormone-laden teenage body was tingling all over as a reaction to all the stimulation that it received.

Another gasp escaped him as Mysterious Rick slipped his hand inside the back of Morty's shorts, stroking over an asscheek and pinching it once before letting a lone finger slide in the crevice to stroke over his entrance.

"Just relax, Morty. I'll be gentle with you." Rick said after he released the boy's lips again, which were now moist and red and slightly swollen – such a pretty sight to see.

Then he quickly stripped Morty's briefs off and took a short moment to take in the beautiful sight that was in front of him.

Of course, Mortys basically looked all the same and always had more or the less the same appearance.

However, that didn't mean that Mysterious Rick couldn't appreciate the sight every time anew.

The man licked over his lips and looked like a predator ready to pounce on his pray. That look made Morty shudder a little bit though more from excitement than fear, he noticed shamefully.

The next move that Rick made was not quite, what Morty had expected as the masked man bent down and gave his stiff cock a long lick.

Morty couldn't hold back the pleasured scream that escaped him and flushed in even more shame than before while Rick grinned at the reaction.

The old man continued his ministrations on the hard, fleshy pole, nipping and licking his way up the shaft and spending some longer time on teasing the underside of it while he kept his eyes on Morty's face.

He was clearly amused at the boy's futile attempts to not completely lose his mind, teeth biting hard on his lower lip while eyes were clenched shut tight.

But Rick wouldn't be a Rick if this was all that he could do.

He held the shaft of Morty's cock with one hand – firm, but still not too tightly – and gave the tip a sweet little kiss.

Enjoying the whimper as well as the droplets of precum leaking from the little hole, he continued by licking with the tip of his tongue over the slit.

The strokes were strong and the wet appendage paused at the opening and wiggled slightly, teasing more precum out.

That very same tongue then slid over the rest of the head and dipped underneath the foreskin, moving in a circular motion before the foreskin was caught between teeth and lightly tugged down.

Morty was breathing heavily through his nostrils and had bitten his lip hard enough that he could taste blood in his mouth.

Even though Rick was just only teasing him and not giving him a full on out blowjob – yet – he felt his resolve slowly crumbling as he was really starting to lose the ability to think.

Still, he didn't want to give this Rick the satisfaction of turning into a mindless moaning and garbling heap of need, which was the reason that despite having broken the skin of his lip, he was still biting on it as hard as possible.

But even that wouldn't save him.

His eyes snapped wide open and a loud scream of pleasure erupted from his mouth as Mysterious Rick was done teasing him and took his entire length inside the mouth in on full swoop, deep throating him.

"Ooh, R-Rick! Aaaaww geez!" Morty couldn't contain himself anymore from the onslaught of pleasure.

Mysterious Rick chuckled around the boy's cock, causing Morty some nice vibrations.

Ah, the sweet, sweet sounds that a Morty could make.

And no matter how often he had heard these sweet tones and seen these reactions, Rick would never get enough of it.

Continuing what he was doing, Rick used the distraction and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, carefully coating one finger with it.

While his throat muscles worked true wonders on the tip of Morty's erection – not to mention the rest of the hot hard flesh, which got its fair treatment by an eager tongue and hollowing cheeks – his hand found the way between the boy's globes and the lubed finger was slowly gliding between them, reaching its earlier target once more.

He slowly stroked over the opening, getting it slicked up and massaging the little pucker until it easily gave way beneath his finger.

Morty's eyes bugged as he felt the finger glide inside in one swift motion. The digit slid all the way in up to the knuckle.

Rick C-137 was currently not fairing much better than his Morty. He was still pinned to the ground by the overzealous Morty, who wasn't just satisfied by stroking his hands over Rick's clothed body anymore and had therefore pushed the blue sweater and wife beater up and out of the way to have better access to the skin underneath it.

The deranged boy was literally drooling all over Rick's body as he licked at the revealed chest and stomach hungrily. While his moist tongue eagerly lapped at his elder's skin, he moaned as if it tasted better than the best ice cream in the multiverse from the dimension with the telepathic spiders – well, before they signed that stupid peace treaty and completely ruined the ice cream by putting flies in it.

Rick still struggled against the fanboy's advances, but aside from the fact that he couldn't get up or even shove him away, he also found himself slowly getting turned on much to his dismay.

Who could blame him though? You try to stay cool when a hot and moist tongue was licking rapidly at some of your most sensitive spots and even more so when a hot little mouth began to suckle on the same spots afterwards.

Honestly, Rick blamed his lack of sex for this right now. The last time that he had any was on that one weekend with Unity some months ago. He didn't do it with anyone else after their breakup due to some emotional turmoil on Rick's side – of course, nothing too high scale, Rick told himself.

There were also the many failed attempts to get to talk to Unity afterwards and win it back. This had been also a blow to his pride, because Rick Sanchez rarely lost a battle especially if it was one that he had a clear chance of winning – which, according to Rick, was like 99% of the time, some he just didn't bother fighting.

However, none of that helped him in his current situation as the Rick Fan lavished his nipples as if he was in a fever trance…

Morty C-137 meanwhile was still getting prepared by Mysterious Rick.

The masked Rick teased the boy with kitten licks on his cock while a lone digit slid in and out of Morty's anus, slowly stretching out the hot tunnel and lubing up the fleshy walls in the process.

After wriggling the digit around to make a bit more room, the finger retreated only to come back now joined by a second one.

The two appendages moved in and out slowly again before they opened up the hole more as they spread apart. Morty was mewling at the motion.

He hated this! Hated how good it felt. Hated that he was starting to enjoy it so much.

It was just gross and not only because of the incest – even if this wasn't his Rick the blood relation was still very much there.

There was also the large age gap and even though Morty didn't have a problem with such a thing in general – love knows no age boundaries – he was fourteen and his grandfather was like what? In his 70s or something? It just made this whole thing so wrong on so many scales.

Yet, Morty couldn't contain the noises he made when a third finger found its way inside him.

" _Ngh… P-please, Rick… oh please…~_ " He started to beg and he didn't know if it was for Rick to stop this or to fuck him.

Rick stopped paying oral attention to the boy's cock and wanted to know what it was that Morty was begging for.

"Please **what** , Morty? Tell me exactly what you want." He said huskily.

Morty hadn't been the only one that was getting a blowjob as Rick C-137 found himself on the receiving end of such ministrations now, too.

Despite his best efforts to focus on getting the Rick Fan off of him, he failed miserably at it.

However, Rick did have to admit that this Morty had quite some experience – probably from doing this daily with the other Rick – and was very skilled in what he was doing.

The boy was expertly swirling his tongue around the hard flesh while bobbing his head up and down and he was happily humming, causing some nice vibrations with it. With each downward movement he angled his head a little differently, letting Rick's dick bump against the inside of his cheeks and sometimes slightly graze against his molars.

He also paid special attention to the tip, teasing the slit with strong strokes of his tongue and pausing a bit to give it one hard suck before he would go down the entire length again.

Rick felt as if the overeager Morty was trying to suck his brain out through his dick and for a moment, he wondered where he was and why he was even here.

It wasn't really until his eyes fell on the bed again that he slowly started to remember.

The sight of his grandson's predicament managed to rip him out of his daze rather quickly again.

Seeing his Morty completely naked on that bed with Mysterious Rick looming over him and having three of his fingers inside the boy's ass gave him suddenly a burst of energy.

That helped him enough to topple Rick Fan over so that he was on top now.

However, to his dismay he noticed that he still didn't get rid of the Morty. The boy was still clinging to his lower body as if he was some alien parasite and deep throated him like a champ now.

Goddammit! Was there no way to get rid of the little pest?

Try as he might, he couldn't pry the boy from himself and wondered what it would take to make him let go of him.

In the end, Rick came to the final conclusion that the only way to get rid of him was to actually give the Morty what he wanted – a huge load of his cum – right by cumming into his mouth.

Alternatively, he could try to choke him with his big dick in this position till he passed out.

Rick lastly decided to just go with both and proceeded to mercilessly plow into the boy's mouth as fast and hard as he could. With a sick satisfaction – every Rick had a sadistic side to them after all – he listened to the gagging and coughing sounds that his actions elicited, but the Rick Fan soon caught up with the new pace and bobbed his head in a matching rhythm with Rick's brutal thrusts.

"Fuck me, Rick! Please! Just fuck me already!" Morty C-137 had finally lost it and begged.

"Don't worry. I will, baby boy. Gonna give it to ya good." Mysterious Rick crooned with a lustful grin on his face.

He scissored his fingers in Morty's tight heat one last time before he withdrew them.

Sitting up, he used his now free hands to open his belt buckle.

Morty watched almost in a daze, following the movements of the hands with his eyes as they opened the button and undid the zipper of the black pants.

Mysterious Rick didn't bother to get out of his pants, he just pushed them down far enough to get his stiff cock free.

At the sight of the hardened phallus Morty's eyes widen in shock. He hadn't thought that it was that huge. The thought of that nine-inch cock going into his body became suddenly very scary again.

Rick noticed the boy's look and could easily read the fear on his face so he bent down to gently whisper in his ear in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry. I'll still be gentle with you, babe."

Not wasting much more time, he lifted Morty's legs up and position the head of his cock at the boy's entrance.

He let the tip brush over the pucker in a teasing motion for a moment before he finally entered him.

Morty gasped at the intrusion. Even if he had been prepared with three fingers beforehand, Rick's penis was so much bigger – so much thicker. It actually felt painful if only slightly.

Suddenly Morty wasn't too keen on having this be a painful rape experience anymore despite the thoughts that he had earlier about this.

As the length slid slowly deeper inside him, he started to gasp for air.

"Breathe, Morty baby. Keep breathing and relax for me, sweetheart." Mysterious Rick cooed.

Morty wasn't sure if he could, but he tried.

Only after the entirety of his length was buried inside the boy's ass, did Rick stop to let Morty get adjusted to him.

'I'm going to break.' Morty thought fearfully and whimpered. It was just too much for him.

Mysterious Rick shushed him and gently stroked through his brown, sweaty curls, trying to calm his sweet boy. Despite the amazing heat, that was surrounding his cock, he waited patiently until Morty finally relaxed.

He could feel that the boy's insides were starting to get more familiar with the fleshy rod that was deeply buried in them and they loosed and rearranged themselves to welcome him in.

As soon as Morty had stopped his whimpering, he started slowly backing out and then thrusting back in again, keeping his pace still slow and simple.

A few soft little moans were escaping Morty's mouth as he was getting used to the motion.

At Morty's obvious pleasure, Rick was letting go of all of his control and self-restraint and sped up the rhythm. He was going full force on the boy now, pounding deep and hard into his ass.

"You love that, don't you? Love getting fucked by your grandfather's big dick like a little cock-whore. Getting fucked hard into the mattress. I can keep doing this forever. I'm gonna fuck you till you pass out and then I'll just keep fucking you till you wake up again and afterwards gonna fuck you in every damn position that exists in all of the multiverses. Gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for an entire month. How do you like that?" Rick spewed as he fucked the boy under him with vigor.

Morty was being really turned on from the dirty talk, answering with whispered 'yes's in between his moans to everything that Rick had said.

He really wanted that. He wanted this to last forever, because it just felt so damn fucking good!

This was way better than anything that he had ever experienced. Better than masturbating, better than the sex he had with Gwendolyn, the sex robot from Garzorpazorp – heck, this might even beat having sex with Jessica.

"Ahgn! Feels so good…~" He moaned mindlessly.

With each deep and hard thrust, he was reaching closer towards his climax.

Eventually Morty couldn't hold back anymore as Mysterious Rick angled his hips just so and rammed into his prostate. The boy came so hard that he almost passed out from it, covering his chest and stomach in white streaks and practically screaming himself hoarse.

In the throes of his orgasm, he tugged helplessly at his bounds – a weak attempt to hold onto anything.

Mysterious Rick also finished soon after him with one last deep thrust. Morty's insides were deliciously milking every last drop of cum from his cock.

After a short moment to catch his breath, he sat up again and pulled out of Morty, sighing softly as he was slowly coming down from his high.

He didn't get to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm for long though as suddenly a hand harshly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards, causing him to fall on the floor.

Mysterious Rick looked up to see Rick C-137 towering over him, who only bothered now to fix his still open pants.

C-137 quickly cast a glance over to his Morty and could see that the boy was completely out of it.

Well, he looked thoroughly fucked.

His eyes were half lidded and unfocused, mouth open as he was still trying to catch his breath with some drool hanging from his slightly swollen lips, body trembling and littered with bite marks, sweat and his own cum. From between his still slightly spread legs was also a lot of thick cum oozing out of his abused asshole.

Rick C-137's face changed almost unnoticeably to an even angrier look at that and he turned his attention quickly back to the other Rick, grabbing his laser gun from inside his lab coat and pointing it at the still from the sudden movement recovering Mysterious Rick.

Super Rick Fan Morty was laying on the floor behind Mysterious Rick and looked like he was still in heaven.

The obvious wet spot on the front of his jeans was a clear indication that he had cum in his own pants after Rick C-137 had shot his load into his mouth and gave him lots of spurts.

There was still a bit of that cum dribbling down from his mouth as he licked his lips and purred like a satisfied kitten.

His eyes were completely unfocused as he dumbly gazed at the ceiling of the room, clearly not really seeing anything right now.

"You have three seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." C-137 said.

"'Cause you can't." Mysterious Rick answered in a matter-of-fact tone and suddenly pulled on the rug that C-137 happened to be standing on.

Surprised by the action, Rick C-137 lost his footing and fell on the bed.

Not wasting a single second, the villainous Rick pulled out a remote from inside his pants and pushed a button, which made the floor directly underneath the bed open up like a trap door.

"Shiiit!" C-137 could be heard cursing as the bed fell down.

"This is a really shitty contraption, but it actually worked." Mysterious Rick only commented on the installment that he never thought he would ever really use.

After long seconds of free fall, the bed with Rick and Morty C-137 still on top of it crashed on the ground and broke. It looked like they fell a few floors down, but thanks to the bed they had a rather soft landing.

Morty groaned a little from the sudden and shaky movements of his surroundings, but noticed that at least his hands were free now again. It was thanks to the headboard having been destroyed upon their crash-landing and the rope could be easily untangled from his wrists now.

"C'mon, Morty, get up already!" Rick yelled at him and kicked him out of the bed.

A second later, he felt a little bad about kicking Morty though considering what the boy had just gone through.

Rick himself got up from the broken bed and fished his flask out of his coat pocket to take a long sip while looking the boy over.

From the lack of blood between Morty's legs, he figured that the boy probably didn't sustained any inner injuries, which made this whole mess at least a little bit better.

However, there would clearly be some psychological scars, but that was something that they would have to deal with later on.

He shoved the part of himself with the irrational attachments to the very back of his head, because if he would let his emotions take over, they might end up dying here and then they really wouldn't have to worry about the mental health of his grandson anymore.

"M-my clothes…" Morty mumbled, searching in vain for anything to put on since his garments had been flung around somewhere in Mysterious Rick's bedroom.

"Shut up, Morty! I-I'll make you some clothes later on." Rick answered while wildly searching through the pockets of his lab coat in search of his portal gun.

Then, he came to a sudden realization. "Oh fuck!"

Mysterious Rick sighed a little with disappointment.

"It's really sad that I lost that Morty. I'm pretty damn sure that he's the Legendary Morty that I've been searching for, for so long. But I guess that I should be glad that his Rick isn't even bothering enough to portal back here and blow my head off, I guess." He said, thinking that they had surely already portaled out of his little dungeon.

"I don't think that they left yet." Super Rick Fan Morty said with a slightly mischievous tone in his voice.

Rick turned to him in surprise and saw that he was holding Rick C-137's portal gun in his hand, which he had pickpocketed as he had been busy feeling up C-137.

"Oh, you little piece of shit!" Mysterious Rick said fondly. "I think I'm just falling more and more in love with you!"

Morty's loyalty was repaid with a passionate, wet kiss, which the boy eagerly reciprocated.

Rick could still taste C-137's cum in his Morty's mouth, but instead of being disgusted by it, it only made him groan into the kiss. The Rick Fan was also moaning back into the kiss.

After their lips parted again, Rick took the portal gun and stood up.

"Now, this is going to be fun, bitches!"

* * *

AN:

I know, the ending makes it sound like there will be more, but this was honestly meant to be a oneshot. Which doesn't necessarily mean that there won't ever be a continuation. Just not any time soon, because I have absolutely no idea what the bodiless person that lives inside my head and made me write this (I don't know what you call it, but I call it my muse) had planned for this story.

On a different note, this isn't the first fanfiction that I've written, but the first one that I published. And I only did it, because I had an agreement with DarkAges85 that he has to post his fanfiction when I post at least one of mine. As it is, he actually beat me to the punch so I had to catch up now.

At any rate, if you want to thank/blame anyone for this, then blame/thank him.

Also, English isn't my first langue (if you could tell), but that's no excuse or anything 'cause I don't really write any better in German -_-

If people actually like my writing, I might consider posting more like some of my older stuff (for other fandoms) or some of the stuff that I'm currently working on for this fandom… who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2: The Trap

AN: Believe it or not, but this story finally has a second chapter. I do apologize in advance though that this one is kind of lame and just there to tie this story in with the rest of the "Entricked Fates" series so that I have all the Ricks and Mortys ready and in position for "The Lines Between Ricks and Mortys".

Warnings: other than slight call backs to chapter 1 there's none

* * *

 **Gotta Catch Me Some Morty – Chapter 2: The Trap**

Rick was disgruntled to say the least. Not only had that other Rick the nerve to kidnap his Morty and abuse him sexually, but the guy had also stolen his portal gun and thrown them in this little underground dungeon. Though, basically it was that weird Morty who must have stolen his portal gun, the facts remained the same.

Since his grandson was still without clothes, Rick had had the mercy to lend him his lab coat at least – of course after removing the flask and his laser gun from it.  
Morty was hugging the material close to his body and looked like he wanted to hide in the garment. Ever since they started walking through this creepy place, the boy hadn't looked at Rick a single time. His eyes were downcast and only focused on his feet as he made one step after the other.

Rick would lie if he said that he wasn't unnerved by his Morty's behavior. Other than a soft-sounding "thank you" after he had handed him his lab coat, the boy hadn't spoken a single word.  
It was rather unusual for him to be so silent and for so long, but given the circumstances, the scientist probably shouldn't be surprised at all.

They would have to figure those issues out later though as it was now more important to get out of this place alive and while he was at it, he would also pay back that Rapist Rick for what he had done. Even if that wouldn't make Morty feel better, he would have at least some peace of mind afterwards and that was good enough reason for Rick wanting to exact his revenge.

Morty was lost in his own thoughts as he followed Rick through the seemingly endless corridors. He didn't want to think about what had just happened and he certainly didn't want to talk about it.  
What would it bring him anyways? If he said something, Rick would only tell him to stop bitching about it. He'd say that he himself had been through the same shit since he had been molested by that weird Morty. He might even accuse him of having liked what the other Rick did to him.

 _"From what I have heard, it sounded like you really enjoyed yourself."_

And it was true. At least at the time when it had happened even if his stupid hormonal teenage body was to blame for it. But that was no excuse.  
It was his own fault. He had asked for this. He had asked the other Rick to fuck him so he had no right to cry about it now…

Meanwhile, the scientist was oblivious to his grandson's thoughts and couldn't help but wonder what this little underground dungeon was made for anyways.  
To their left and right were rows of empty cells.  
Maybe this was some sort of fetish thing because some of those cells hosted "torturing devices" that Rick had seen before – and he didn't mean inside a torture chamber even though he got plenty experience with those, too.  
It was probably best that Morty didn't see all that stuff even if the boy probably wouldn't know what it was or what it was used for anyways.  
So, Rick proceeded on their way without any commentary to what he saw, casting the place in an eerie silence that was only penetrated by the sounds of the scientist's shoes on the stone-like ground and the soft pitter-patter of bare feet.

In the silence, Rick was left to wonder about many things. For example how big this place even was and were they even on the right path?  
However, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sounds of chatter.

* * *

Mysterious Rick sat in his small control room, Super Rick Fan Morty and stolen portal gun at his side as he watched on the monitors how the C-137 duo walked through his little underground dungeon.  
He had switched into clean clothes, seeing as his uniform had been soiled from the previous activities, which still looked identical to the villainous clothing that he had worn before.

A grin was on Rick's face, despite the bad mood that he was in.  
After all, he had been just interrupted in the precious moment before he could plant the Morty Manipulator Chip on the precious little thing.  
The timing was important for this as Mysterious Rick had developed his very own special catching method.

The basic's about catching Mortys was to weaken them in a battle so that they couldn't fight back against the Rick when he would implant the little mind-altering chip on them.  
However, Mysterious Rick didn't need to fight Mortys with his own collected team in order to catch them.  
Heck, he had been catching Mortys way before these chips had been invented, but he started to use them as he noticed how much easier they made things for him.

The purpose of these manipulator chips was to make the Morty think that the Rick that had caught him was his original grandfather.  
With the method that Mysterious Rick used though – with the Morty not only defenseless, but also still high in the afterglow of orgasm – this little chip worked overtime to make the scenario make sense to the boy by making him believe that he was in a romantic relationship with his grandfather.

So, obviously using the chips was a better choice over having to seduce and woe all those Mortys – a time consuming, but not entirely impossible task if you knew what Mortys craved (praise and affection as every Rick could tell you).  
And Mysterious Rick was peeved that he was interrupted in that precious moment before the boy could have been truly his. Especially, since he still believed that this one was the Legendary Morty that he had been looking for all this time.

It just seemed that things didn't go his way lately.  
He was still recovering from the big disaster at his amusement park, Mortyland, where all his animatronic Mortys and even the Mortys in the mascot costumes had made an uprising and destroyed his little Mortytopia. He should probably be upset from all the money that he lost, but he was honestly more disturbed by the fact that the amusement park was no more than ruins now and from what he had gathered the surviving Mascot Mortys had even turned feral. It was a complete rickatastrophe!  
Then there was also the other big crisis that he was currently facing and needed to find a solution for.  
And now _this_ , on top of it all!

Mysterious Rick was convinced that he would get his chance again though. No matter what it would take.  
Obviously, he would need to get rid of that Rick though and he was just starting to mull over how he would do it.

* * *

Rick wearily followed the noises of talk, laser gun clutched in his hand and ready to use it, if need be.  
Morty had fallen one step behind Rick, also cautious since he didn't know what could possibly await them down here. Aside from that, he felt currently as vulnerable as ever and would really like to avoid confrontation as much as possible. He just wanted to go home already…

After rounding another corner in the prison-like maze, the voices became significantly louder.  
What Rick hadn't expected as he got around it was the figure that stood in the middle of the corridor.  
Out of reflex, he lifted his laser gun and pointed it at the person only to look confused and lower the weapon a little again.

The look of confusion on Morty's face matched that of his grandfather as he also looked the strange guy over.  
It seemed to be a Morty, but he looked slightly off and not only because of the weird outfit that he wore.  
Over his brown curls, he had put a wig that looked like it was taken from an Albert Einstein cosplay and he also wore a matching lab coat.  
Over his yellow t-shirt he wore a blue sweater, which looked a little too big on him.  
His eyes were lidded and bloodshot, as if he had been pulling all-nighters for an entire week in a row or something and green spittle hung on his lower lip – a sight that Morty was used to only from Rick.  
The scariest thing about him was what he held in his hands though – it was a brain. And by the looks of it, it was a human's brain.

A shudder ran through Morty at the creepy sight. It didn't really help that cranial fluid was still leaking from the removed organ and was dripping down on the ground, giving the impression that it had been just recently removed from the skull in which it had previously resided in.  
Somehow, he felt sick in the stomach for an entirely different reason now, but Morty couldn't say that he was happy about the change.

"What's wrong, Rick Morty?" one of the chattering voices suddenly asked.

Following the voice was another Morty who peeked out of an open cell door.  
At least the C-137 duo guessed that it was another Morty from his voice.  
Well, it still was obviously a Morty, but he was inside a Morty costume, which looked like those funny mascot costumes that people wore at amusement parks.  
It was certainly a weird sight. Since when did this kind of mascot costumes exist?  
Even more, why put a Morty of all people inside one? That's just like wearing a hat on top of hat.

The Mascot Morty turned around and also saw their "visitors" peeking through the mouth of the big head of his getup. "Oh I see now."

Rick wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he was still weary of these two. For all he knew they were working with the enemy and even if they were only harmless, little Mortys after being attacked by that little freak last time, he wasn't all too willing to let his guard down.

"What is it? Is there someone?" the voice of the one that the Mascot Morty must have been in a conversation with earlier shouted from inside the cell.

"Yeah, it's a Rick and another Morty." Mascot replied while turning back to the cell.

Rick Morty still continued to stare at them – most specifically at Rick.

"Oh, a new friend? But it's not our grandpa is it?" the voice – without a doubt another Morty – asked still from inside the cell.

"No, it's another Rick. And I don't know if that Morty is a new friend. When he's with that Rick, he's probably an enemy though." Mascot turned back to the duo while he said that.

"N-no! We're not enemies!" Morty shouted.

He didn't want to get into a fight with other versions of himself. He just wanted to get out of here.

"He's right. We don't want any trouble." Rick confirmed.

He himself wasn't in the mood to fight his way out of this dungeon if he didn't have to.  
Sure, he wanted to beat the living shit out of Mysterious Rick, but he could care less about these Mortys. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a problem with them.  
At least as long as they didn't cause him trouble.

"So, he's a new friend!" the Morty that still hadn't come into the corridor shouted. "Please come in here."

The duo looked briefly at each other as if silently asking if it was okay before they cautiously came closer.  
Morty could quickly see why the other Morty hadn't joined his "friends" in the corridor as he was inside a big water tank that almost filled up the entire space inside the cell.  
The reason for that also became quickly obvious because the boy had from the waist down a fish tail – he was a mermaid… or was merboy the correct term?

"Ah. You're a human one." Mermaid Morty said as the duo finally came into his view.

"Aren't most Mortys though." Mascot Morty said as if it wasn't such a big deal.

Mermaid Morty argued back. "Not all though! There are many that don't look like your "standard" human at all and I'm not even talking about myself here."

They continued to go on, arguing about what a "normal" Morty was or was supposed to be, completely ignoring their onlookers.  
It was only when Mermaid Morty noticed Morty C-137 shivering again that he abandon the pointless discussion and focused back on him again.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened to your clothes?" Mascot Morty also asked, looking at him.

Morty didn't feel like answering. Heck, he didn't even want to think about it anymore!

That's why he only shyly asked. "D-do you maybe have… something like… uh… spare clothes?"

"Oh sure. We got everything down here. I'll go and get you something to wear." Mascot offered and went to another cell.

"Why are you locked up down here anyways?" Rick finally decided to ask even though he thought that "locked" was probably not quite the right phrasing, seeing as none of the cell doors _were_ locked.

"Huh?" Mermaid looked confused at him. "We're not locked up, we're living here."

Indeed, after looking around the cell some more, he could see that some small things were in it that made it certainly seem more inhabitable.  
A TV for example and also some posters on the wall.  
Peeking inside another cell, it looked even more lavished with a bed, a carpet, a desk, shelves and even a nightstand with an elephant-desk-lamp on it.  
The interior almost resembled Morty's room now that he thought about it but not quite.

Mascot returned with a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, socks, shoes and fresh briefs and handed them to Morty.  
The boy fidgeted a little and turned shyly around, fumbling awkwardly to put his clothes on without letting Rick's lab coat drop from his shoulders.  
Both Mascot and Mermaid rolled their eyes at the sight (and Rick almost did, too).

"No need to act like that. It's not like you have something that we haven't seen yet. We've all been looking into a mirror at one point, you know." Mermaid said.

Mascot scoffed a little. "You do realize that that sounds ridiculous coming from you? I do have to agree though. You don't have to act like that around us."

"S-sorry." Morty blushed and tried to act less awkward after he had at least his pants on.

Even though he still felt sweaty and sticky and was in dire need for a shower, he did feel a little better to finally have _his_ clothes back on.

"Okay, so you live down here…" Rick started as he put his lab coat back on and put his stuff back into the pockets. "…can you tell us how to get out of here? Or where we can find _your_ Rick?"

Of course, he knew a Rick at best could only have one Morty and not more. That's why he was pretty sure that these Mortys didn't all really belong to Mysterious Rick, but also were only kidnapped and brainwashed little things that were kept in this sex dungeon for that villain's sick pleasures.

* * *

The control room was swarming with cats as Mysterious Rick still observed his monitors and watched the other Rick's every step.  
He had one cat in his lap – only that this one wasn't really a cat, but Crazy Cat Morty.  
Like a typical TV villain, he patted the Cat Morty's head who nuzzled happily against him.

Mysterious Rick didn't look very happy that this Rick was talking to his Mortys, but as long as he didn't get any weird ideas and touched them, he could still live with that.  
Maybe he should have warned his Mortys about this beforehand and give them some orders in advance, but now it was too late for that anyways.

However, as he watched things unfold with a displeased face, plans started to form inside his head what he would do now.  
He had actually plenty of options here how he could get rid of the other Rick and get that Morty back from him.  
Get the two separated and kill that Rick were some good ones. Not impossible either as he could still give some orders to some of his other Mortys down there.

However, since he had just received some news about his current crisis a few minutes ago, he would have to postpone all those plans and come up with something differently.  
It wasn't like the Legendary Morty would just vanish now after he had finally found him. It was merely that he would have to delay catching him for a bit.  
And to make sure that things would go exactly his way, he needed to create a diversion. Which shouldn't be too hard to do, especially since the duo was practically about to wander straight into his trap anyways.

Mysterious Rick grinned broadly again as he continued to stroke through the brown locks of the purring Morty, clearly pleased with the solution that he had come up with.  
If everything was going according to plan, he might even be able to kill two birds with one stone. That was really the only reason why he was willing to let Rick C-137 alive… for now.

"So, Granddaddy. What do we do now?" Super Rick Fan Morty asked, still standing beside him.

"Meow?" the Cat Morty also looked questioningly up at him.

Mysterious Rick chuckled a little for dramatic effect before he answered, "We're just going to lure them were we want them to be and then we can proceed with the project "screw all my enemies over in one go"."

Like a typical villain, he began to cackle and the Super Fan fell in with him while Cat Morty and the other cats in the room tuned in with their meowing.

* * *

"You can't really get lost, but it's probably best if someone brings you. Rick Morty could do it, right? You're not really busy right now anyways, are you?" Mascot Morty said.

The creepy Morty only looked at Rick before giving a brief nod.

"Okay, then that's settled."

Mascot seemed happy to have gotten this off his hands.  
The C-137 duo eyed Rick Morty wearily, but there was probably no way around it.

"Well then, have a safe trip." Mermaid Morty waved from the top of his tank. "I hope we'll meet again. Bye."

Morty shyly waved back while Rick muttered under his breath that they'll hopefully never meet again.  
Rick Morty still stared creepily at the scientist for a while before he finally turned around and started to walk.  
As they got further away from Mascot and Mermaid who had started another conversation again, silence settled over them.

As they passed by many more cells, they noticed that they were furnished, but most of them were otherwise empty.  
There was only one or two where they could see someone – most likely another Morty – occupying the bed, being in deep slumber.

Morty C-137 kind of wondered where all the Mortys where that were supposed to live down here, then again he was already so confused why there were even so many Mortys here.  
He would have suspected that they have been kidnapped as he had been, but they were acting far too relaxed for that to be the case. If they had been abducted and were held here as prisoners they surely would have acted differently.  
It wasn't even like it was only one of them that acted oddly casual, but all three Mortys that they met, behaved like nothing was wrong with the entire situation.  
Though, he did have to admit that the one that was leading them was pretty weird and not only by appearance.

As he continued to look at all the cells, which doors where indeed wide open and not locked, he wondered if he was really the only Morty that had been so unlucky to have been kidnapped by Mysterious Rick.  
It was still weird though that so many Mortys had been gathered here in this one place without their Ricks.  
It rather reminded him of that one time when Evil Rick had been killing other Ricks and abducting their Mortys.

Again, a shiver ran through his body as he remembered that dome and those frightened Mortys that he had met inside that cell.  
No, that scenario had been vastly different from this one, but he still couldn't help but think that something was not okay with this whole thing.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer, he tried to have a go at conversation with the weird Morty. "S-so… uh… that's a very interesting outfit that you're wearing there… heh…"

Rick Morty didn't answer him and Rick sighed beside him and rolled his eyes.  
It was as if he was silently telling him "Way to go, Morty" sarcastically.

He ignored his Rick's behavior and cleared his throat as he attempted once again. "It kinda reminds me of… um… someone…"

"It's Rick's."

Morty almost jumped out of his skin, as he hadn't expected the other Morty to actually answer him.  
Apparently, he finally got him to talk because he continued. "Those are my Rick's clothes, but that's not entirely important."

Well, Morty could see that with the oversized lab coat and sweater. It also looked kind of funny, that he had even cut a hole in the back of the wig where Rick had his bald spot.

" _This_ here is what is really important though. A memento of him." He turned around and held the brain in his hands up for emphases.

Morty inched a step backwards and made a face. It still looked so fresh and was dripping brain fluid onto the floor.

Rick Morty turned around again to continue walking. "My Rick had always said that I wouldn't ever have half of his brain. But he was wrong. I mean, just look now. I have his entire brain, right here in my hands."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant." Rick threw in.

As if he hadn't heard him the crazy Morty continued. "And I'm never going to give that away. It was always the most beautiful part of him."

Morty felt a little nervous about how possessive he sounded when he said that.  
Sure, he knew that his grandpa was a genius, but he surely would never talk like that about him to anyone, not even himself.  
If he wouldn't know any better, he'd think that this Morty had a crush on his Rick or something.

God, hopefully he wasn't one of those Yandere or whatever the Japanese called those weirdos and killed his own Rick in a jealous rage or some gruesome story like that.  
He cringed at the mental cinema, as he imagined the scene, how this Morty was straddling a dead or almost dead Rick, covered from head to toe in blood and having a manic glint in his eyes and a matching grin on his face, as he raised a bloody knife and hack away on the man's skull until he could get to the brain inside.  
…now he really wanted to throw up…

"Hey. Big question." Rick interrupted his horrific thoughts. "Not that it's any of my business or anything, but why are you staying with that cree—with Mysterious Rick?"

Rick Morty turned back at blinked at him as if he had asked a really stupid question.

"I'm staying with him because he is my Rick." He answered simply.

Morty reeled. That couldn't be true!

"What? The same one who's brain you're holding in your hands?" Rick mocked.

At the Morty's nod, he asked. "Suuure he is. And I'm sure you can also explain how's that work, smarty McSmartpants?"

"He's a genius. He can do it somehow." Was the innocent answer.

Well, that was just bananas.  
Morty was more confused than ever and also more convinced than ever that something wasn't right with these Mortys.

Rick just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible to be saved from this freak show.  
Maybe he'd have enough of a heart to send an anonymous note to the Citadel of Dicks, to pick up those poor souls, after he took care of Mysterious Rick.  
Priority still was to get that creepo and his portal gun back though.

It was after some more minutes of wandering around in silence, Morty trying but always ending up stopping himself from prompting further conversation from his companions when they seemed to be finally getting out of the dungeon area.  
Unexpectedly, someone was already waiting for them. It was none other than Mysterious Rick! And Crazy Cat Morty was at his side this time.

"Finally, C-137. I've already been waiting for you." He greeted with a smug grin. "Thank you for leading them here, Rick Morty."

As said Morty went to his side, he bent down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead as a reward. Rick Morty eagerly leaned into it.  
To Morty, that sweet sight looked odd… but maybe that was only because he wasn't used to such nice treatment from his own grandpa? Then again, his grandpa also didn't try to molest him or get into his pants, so that was that.

Mysterious Rick focused his attention back on the duo, but his gaze lingered on Morty.  
The hungry look and that grin that accompanied it made the boy almost squeak in fright and hide behind his Rick's back. His fingers hooked in the off-white lab coat and he held so hard onto him like a cat that was about to fall into a large body of water.  
Thankfully, his Rick didn't try to shake him off or made any degrading remarks about it.  
No, his grandfather was too busy fixing the asshole with a stare that could potentially kill.

The villainous Rick didn't look fazed by it one bit. In fact, he was so relaxed as if he had all the reigns in his hands and considering that they were still in his base and he still had their portal gun it was probably true.  
Speaking of which, the smug bastard held something in his hand that looked exactly like his portal gun.  
As Mysterious Rick saw that C-137's finally spotted the portal gun in his hand, his smirk grew wider.

"Oh, I bet you wanna have this back, don't you?" he mocked as he held it up and dangled it in his hand like a toy.

"You better give that back if you know what's good for ya. Not that that's gonna safe your sorry ass from a serious kicking though, buddy." C-137 replied and flexed his hands, ready to grab his laser gun and just blast a new hole in the other's head.

The scene briefly reminded Morty of a showdown in a western.  
As if reading C-137 Morty's thoughts, Mysterious Rick grabbed another gun from beneath his uniform. C-137 pulled out his laser gun at the same time, but only then realized that the other gun was also a portal gun.  
Why would he need two portal guns now?

"If you want it back so badly then come and get it." Mysterious Rick yelled as he shot open a portal and went through it with Crazy Cat Morty in tow.

"Shit! C'mon, Morty!"

Rick grabbed Morty's arm and pulled him behind himself as he hurried to make it through the portal and after the guy before it would close.  
Who knew if they would find him again so fast if he just got away like this? For all he knew there wasn't any crap in this dimension with which he could rebuild a portal gun.  
So, even if this whole thing smelled like a trap, he would have to risk it!

Just as he passed through the portal, he was greeted by the sight of another portal, but Mysterious Rick hadn't went through it yet. It was almost as if he had been waiting for him.  
With a grin, he first pushed his Cat Morty through the portal, then he threw C-137's portal gun to the side while shouting "Here!"  
Lastly, he vanished through the portal himself.

Rick was in two minds about jumping after his portal gun or after the other Rick, but he figured if he had his portal gun back, he would be able to somehow trace him again.  
Both portals closed again and as Rick tried to see where his portal gun had landed, he only then started to realize where he actually was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rick from earth dimension C-137." A familiar voice boomed through the hall. "What a pleasure to have the Rogue Rick paying us a visit again."

"Oh shit." Rick groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

Of all the places where he could end up it had to be here, hadn't it?  
The goddam multiverse was huge and full of the most horrible, dangerous and crappy places that one could imagine. And out of all those possible places that were so high on his shitty places ranking list, it had to be one in his top 5.

"Oh geez, Rick. Isn't this the Council of Ricks?" his Morty asked beside him.

"Yes, Morty. It is."

Of all the shitty places, they had to end up on the Citadel of Ricks.

"Confiscate his portal gun." Riq IV ordered.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Rick yelled as he dived for his portal gun, but a Guard Rick was faster and had already picked it up. "Whatever this is about, it's a misunderstanding!"

"We do not think so." Riq IV continued to speak for the entire council (like usual). "We've been informed that you've partaken in a Morty battle while in possession of an unlicensed portal gun."

Well, obviously his portal gun was unlicensed.

"First of all, what I do with my portal gun is none of your business. And secondly, I was set up by that Mysterious Rick. Don't believe any of the bullshit that that psycho has been spouting." C-137 retorted.

"Oh, but it is our business, Rick C-137. The regulations for Morty battles are strict and must be properly upheld by the council."

Rick growled in frustration. "Weren't you listening to what I just said?! That other Rick fed you bullshit. I don't even know anything about "Morty battles"!"

Riq IV tsked. "Now, now. You don't really think that we would believe that you've never heard about "Pocket Mortys". It's a craze that has spread beyond just Ricks. And one of the regulations that we decided on is that only the most respected Morty trainers can be trusted with a portal gun."

"You've got to be shitting me!" Rick growled once more while Morty looked very uncomfortable, still standing next to him.

So, did that mean that they can't go home anymore?

"Fine, so if I become a "Morty trainer" I gonna get my portal gun back? Is that it?" Rick asked impatiently.

He didn't have time for this bullshit. He had a Rick to hunt down!

Haughtily, Riq IV continued. "Not simply a Morty trainer, but one that can be respected."

At the lift of one side of C-137's eyebrow, he elaborated, "We need proof that you play be the rules for once, Rick. You'll need to earn batches by defeating other Ricks and once you have enough badges you may battle us to show us your worth."

C-137 sighed.

"Rick, what are we gonna do now?" Morty asked him in a hushed voice.

"What do you think, Morty? We gotta do what these a-holes ask of us." He replied matter-of-factly.

"But I don't even—"

"Yeah, neither do I, but these guys are real blockheads when it comes to stupid shit like rules so I guess there's no way around it for us." In a louder voice, he addressed the council members again. "So, care to explain how exactly this whole thing works?"

"Well, you need to collected enough batches to battle against all of us and you earn one badge by defeating one Rick. If you want to know all about the rules and details of the game just ask someone from the staff of Morty Inc." Riq IV said with a smug grin.

The rest of the council wore matching expressions on their faces.  
Figures that was as much as he would be able to get out of them.  
On the verge of getting kicked out of the building by the Rick guards, C-137 left with his Morty trailing behind him.

"What do we do now, Rick? They were talking about Morty battles. Does that mean that I have to fight now or something?"

"Yeah, Morty. That's exactly what it sounds like. Can't believe I have to rely on you to get us out of this mess." Rick grumbled the last sentence. "But don't worry, Morty. Your grandpa's got you covered. I'm gonna train the heck out of ya and then we gonna kicked all of the councils butts!"

And after that, he would personally kick Mysterious Rick's ass so hard that he'll never be able to sit or even walk in his life anymore!

* * *

AN: And there you have it. As mentioned in the AN from the beginning, keep a look out on the soon to come "The Lines Between Ricks and Mortys", which will be a direct continuation to this story.


End file.
